Meet the Steam Team
Meet the Steam Team is a series of online videos uploaded to the Thomas and Friends YouTube Channel. The videos are narrated by John Hasler and Joseph May as Thomas in their respective dubs. Each video focus on a specific character from the Steam Team, their personality and the jobs they do, with some specific scenes using specially-animated footage. The first video was released on 30 March 2019. Throughout each video, the instrumental from The Steam Team can be heard. Main Cast UK *John Hasler as Thomas *Rob Rackstraw as James *Nigel Pilkington as Percy *Keith Wickham as Gordon *Teresa Gallagher Emily *Yvonne Grundy as Nia *Rachael Miller as Rebecca US *Joseph May as Thomas *Rob Rackstraw as James *Christopher Ragland as Percy *Kerry Shale as Gordon *Jules de Jongh Emily *Yvonne Grundy as Nia *Rachael Miller as Rebecca Meet Percy Description Meet the Steam Team! Today we want to introduce Percy. Percy is the youngest engine in the group, but that does not stop him from working hard. Percy is curious about the world, a bit careless, and very brave. With a kind heart Percy is a friend to all and always ready to assist others. Characters * Thomas * Gordon * James * Percy * Emily * Nia * Rebecca * Big Mickey Locations *Knapford Harbour *Tidmouth Sheds Trivia * This is the first time the Steam Team members are seen in their Series 23 CGI models, with the exception of James, whose updated model was already shown in Why is Africa Important to Nia?. * This video marks the first time Knapford Harbour has been seen in the television series since the fourth series episode, Special Attraction. * The globe seen being carried by the lorry is the same one as seen in the eighteenth series episode, Emily Saves the World. Goofs * Thomas mentions that Percy is the youngest member of the Steam Team; but in actuality, Rebecca is the youngest. * In a graphic showing Percy delivering mail across the Island of Sodor, he is shown running along the Skarloey Railway. This would not be possible though, as there are no standard gauge tracks down that line. Video File:Meet The Steam Team Percy Thomas & Friends|US Narration Meet Rebecca Description Rebecca is a very cheerful and happy engine. She is painted sunshine yellow which reflects her positive outlook on life. Rebecca always sees the best in others and enjoys helping everyone around her feel good about themselves. Despite her warm nature, Rebecca is not afraid to stand up for herself or her friends. She is a big, strong tender engine who is not intimidated by the more experienced engines on the railway. Rebecca is the number 22 engine. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Gordon * James * Percy * Emily * Belle * Nia * Rebecca * Philip Additional Cast UK * Keith Wickham as Gordon and Edward * Teresa Gallagher as Belle * Rasmus Hardiker as Philip US * William Hope as Edward * Teresa Gallagher as Belle * Rasmus Hardiker as Philip Locations *Knapford *Tidmouth Sheds *Gordon's Hill *Sodor Suspension Bridge *Sodor Animal Park Trivia * Rebecca shares a duet with Gordon that is sung to the tune of I Do Like to be Beside the Seaside. Goofs *When Rebecca and Gordon sing the line "Oh, it's lovely to pull the great express" as they are going off-screen, their lips do not move to match the words. *The video description misspells "engine" as "egngine". Video File:Meet_The_Steam_Team_Rebecca_Thomas_&_Friends|US Narration Meet James Description James is the No. 5 red engine. He is a medium-sized engine whose six driving wheels are not as big as Gordon's but not as small as Thomas'. He has a fine scarlet coat and brass dome and thinks of himself as a Really Splendid Engine. Occasionally this leads to misguided ideas about the sort of work suitable for such a distinguished engine, invariably landing James in trouble. Characters * Thomas * Gordon * James * Percy * Emily * Nia * Rebecca * Sir Topham Hatt * Toby * Duck * Two Schoolchildren * Albert's Wife * Rosie Additional Cast * Keith Wickham as Sir Topham Hatt Locations *Knapford *Knapford Station Yard *Tidmouth Sheds Trivia * References to The Adventure Begins and Tickled Pink are made as James changes liveries to black and pink. Goofs * When James is being coupled up to his coaches, the rivets around his rear coupling hook are floating. * When James is in his black livery, his boiler bands remain gold rather than turning red. Video File:Meet_The_Steam_Team_Meet_James_Thomas_%26_Friends|US Narration ru:Встречайте Паровую Команду Category:Promotional Videos Category:Miscellaneous